OS The artist against the window
by saphira15
Summary: Une possible scène de mon invention après l'épisode 9; Angéla réfléchit, et a coté, Brennan pleure. B/B, UA


Titre: The artist against the window

Auteur: Moi! (Saphira15)

Estimation: K+ tout public

Catégories: Drama, romance, amitié.

Contenu: amitié Brennan/Angéla; sous entendu Brennan/Booth.

Sommaire : Juste ma réaction face a l'épisode 9, une scène possible après que Booth eu rejeté Brennan.

Spoilers : Saison 6.

Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour le plaisir, je ne touche pas d'argent de mes fictions.

**Enjoy !**

La jeune femme à la peau mate soupira un bref instant, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la surface blanche du jardin. Confortablement installée contre la fenêtre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, la tête négligemment posée sur la vitre glacée, l'artiste s'imaginait dans un monde…juste beau. Un monde sans douleur, sans remords et sans tristesse, ou personne n'a mal, ou personne ne fait mal. Un monde parfait, en quelque sorte.

Presque automatiquement, sa main vola et se posa doucement, telle une caresse, sur son ventre rebondi, comme pour protéger le bébé, son enfant, de ce monde qui n'était définitivement pas parfait. Elle sentit des larmes salées picoter ses yeux, et elle se morigéna aussitôt « fichu hormones » songea t-elle, ne sachant s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard passa du paysage recouvert de neige à la forme tremblante sur son lit, à quelques mètres d'elle, ce fut la seconde option qui gagna. Et, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, une larme s'échappa de son œil, glissa presque sans accrocs le long de sa joue, et atterrit sans un bruit sur son abdomen. Elle la contempla un long moment, son âme d'artiste fasciné par la beauté simple et muette de cette partie d'elle, le clair de lune se reflétant sur la goutte d'eau.

Elle ne su combien de temps elle resta la, immobile, et ce fut un faible gémissement qui la sortit enfin de sa rêverie. Sa tête pivota encore, et elle sentit son cœur chuter brutalement dans sa poitrine devant la scène a laquelle elle assistait.

Sa meilleure amie, cette femme tellement forte et confiante, qui lui avait toujours fait penser a un de ces rochers sur le bord de mer, insensibles et inébranlables face aux assauts répétés de l'océan. Cette femme, qu'elle avait mise tant de temps à connaître, plus encore à comprendre était pitoyablement enroulée sur elle-même, le visage strié de larmes.

La future maman eut un bref sourire au souvenir de leur rencontre, plus de six ans auparavant. Son amie l'avait tout simplement accosté, après un congrès sur l'art, et lui avait demandé de but en blanc si elle voulait devenir son amie. La jeune artiste avait fallu lui rire au nez, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui avait fait accepté. Peut-être était-ce cet éclat de naïveté dans ses yeux, tel une enfant, ou encore le sourire plein d'espoir qu'elle lui avait accordé.

Toujours était-il, qu'à partir de cet instant, les deux femmes étaient devenues amies. L'une anthropologue, l'autre artiste, et un monde de différence entre elles. Pourtant, il avait fallu d'une seule affaire, pour les réunir, elles et toute l'équipe. Un entomologiste, un étudiant en anthropologie, une pathologiste, et un agent du F.B.I. avaient complété de tableau. Une vraie famille. Et tout avait semblé si parfait. Bien sur, il y avait les meurtres, les tueurs en séries et les cadavres, mais les ingrédients du bonheur étaient la.

Hélas, tout était allé de mal en pis. L'homme au cœur de lion avait fait des avances à la belle scientifique, et les blessures de celle-ci l'avaient empêché d'y répondre. Et la famille s'était disloquée. Littéralement. Tous étaient partis à un bout du monde, pour tenter de fuir ses démons et essayer de repartir du bon pied…

« Plutôt raté » songea un instant la belle artiste, sentant a nouveau des larmes emplir ses yeux. Elle se décala d'un cran, sentant les prémices d'un mal de dos suite à sa position inconfortable prolongée. Elle ferma un instant les paupières et maudit tout les dieux ayant existé pour ses sentiments a fleur de peau, et, presque aussitôt, elle sentit un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge.

Quelques heures auparavant, sa meilleure amie avait débarqué, l'air hagard, et titubant largement, devant chez elle. Son mari avait ouvert, et laissé entré son amie complètement saoule. L'artiste se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette vision presque cauchemardesque, de cette femme, si forte d'ordinaire, tomber dans ses bras sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais le pire avait été son regard, un regard qu'elle avait planté dans celui de la jeune femme avec insistance, et où brillait un telle lueur de désespoir que son amie avait un moment craint que cela n'affecte son bébé.

L'anthropologue avait alors murmuré quelques mots avec fièvre et avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Mais ces quelques mots avait a ce point remué la future maman que même lorsque que son mari avait couché la pensionnaire dans le lit parentale, et s'était éclipsé dans un chambre d'ami, elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir et s'était mis contre la fenêtre, le cœur en lambeaux.

Oui, lorsqu' Angéla Montenegro entendit les mots prononcés par sa meilleure amie, Tempérance Brennan, sur l'homme de sa vie, Seeley Booth, elle perdit tout espoir.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et il m'a repoussé. Il l'aime, Angéla… »

**Fin**

**Laissez moi vos avis ! )**


End file.
